We're Walking In The Air
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA MARGARIDA!


**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Presente de Aniversário para Margarida! Parabéns, querida! Muitas felicidades...**

Como o presente da Pure-Petit foi triste e cruel (não que eu ache ruim...), e como eu já fiz triângulo amoroso Aiolos x Sheila x Shura, mais de uma vez, incluindo uma fic com vampiros... dessa vez, eu quis fazer algo diferente... é só uma pena que eu não consegui achar uma música adequada para essa fic... eu gastei todo meu conhecimento de música celta e new age e etcs, mas ainda assim, não consegui achar nada que me agradasse... Metal Ikarus está de prova disso... aliás, obrigada Ikarus-sama, por ter tentado me ajudar a escolher uma música... Então, por enquanto, vai essa música mesmo... fazer o quê?

Eu espero que goste, Sheilinha, pq eu sinceramente, ainda não sei se você gosta desse tema...

**We're Walking In The Air**

_O garotinho correu pelo campo, acompanhado de outro menino. Sobre as pétalas de uma flor, um pequeno cintilar pousava. No entanto, este mesmo cintilar oscilou quando os garotos vieram correndo na direção da flor. O pequeno brilho subiu ao ar, flutuando de forma oscilante, enquanto os garotos corriam em sua direção, com redes, tentando capturá-lo._

_O pequeno cintilar oscilou e escapou das redes..._

_**We're walking in the air**_

_**We're floating in the moonlit sky**_

_**The people far below are sleeping as we fly**_

Novamente, sobre a mesma flor, um cintilar pequeno pousava sobre as pétalas... o mesmo garoto, agora já crescido se aproximou, ao ouvir o delicado som como o de cristais cantando e ao ver aquele pequeno brilho, mas dessa vez, sem correr. Com rapidez, recolheu o pequeno cintilar e o aprisionou em uma caixinha, sem saber ao certo o que era exatamente, embora fizesse alguma idéia. Com medo do cintilar se apagar e o possível ser desaparecer, com cuidado fechou a caixinha, e a levou para casa.

Ao abrir a caixinha, um zumbido e o brilho saiu voando, rapidamente, tentando escapar. Porém as mãos grandes do rapaz fecharam-se em torno do cintilante "objeto", e ele pegou uma gaiola dourada, e o prendeu ali, esperando que estivesse correto quanto ao que havia preso.

"Será que é o que penso que seja?" se perguntou.

Ao abrir a mão, um pequeno ser, feminino, de asas transparentes e cintilantes, das quais minúsculos pontinhos brilhantes, como glitter iluminado pela luz, caíam e se apagavam ao tocar a base da gaiola. O rostinho o olhava assustado e ao mesmo tempo, bravo. A pele delicada parecia reluzir, e os cabelos tinham uma espécie de luz própria, clarinhos e finos. No entanto, ao reconhecer o rosto do rapaz, a expressão da pequenina garota mudou. E o olhou um tanto quanto intrigada.

- Você é uma fada... – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, ligeiramente encaracolados e pele morena, de olhos castanhos pensou alto. – Você vai ser o meu presente para a Emma... – concluiu alegremente.

Aiolos passou a tratar a fada com cuidado e carinho. Dava-lhe pequenas frutas silvestres para ela comer, cortadas em minúsculos pedaços. Fez questão de tornar a gaiola mais confortável para ela, colocando um pequeno sofá, uma pequena mesa que esculpira em madeira, pequenas cadeiras, uma pequena cama feita por ele mesmo com caixinhas de fósforo forradas com algodão. Deu-lhe pedacinhos de tecido para servir-lhe de cobertas, deu uma linha de lã para usar como cachecol em dias frios. Tomou os devidos cuidados, e aos poucos, também se afeiçoou a fadinha. Que por sua vez, já o vinha acompanhando desde que escapara pela primeira vez de sua rede. Percebeu que suas intenções eram boas e a idéia de dar-lhe como presente para a garota com quem queria se casar não era com más intenções.

A fadinha já se habituara a seus cuidados e o observava desde garotinho, o que a fizera se afeiçoar a ele. E agora, acompanhando-o tão de perto, com afeição por parte de ambos, depois de ele ter crescido e se tornado um homem, ela se apaixonara por ele.

_**We're holding very tight**_

_**I'm rising in the midnight blue**_

_**And finding I can fly so high above with you**_

Uma noite, pouco depois de Aiolos se deitar para dormir, um outro cintilar, em tom azul indigo apareceu no parapeito da janela, voando logo que o rapaz se deitou e adormeceu, para a gaiola dourada que estava próximo a cama. O pequeno ser de tons azulados entrou pelas grades da gaiola, e se colocou a frente da fadinha.

- Cornelius? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto o que você está fazendo aqui, Cymbeline... presa nessa... gaiola, como um pássaro que os humanos prendem...

- Aiolos não me prende aqui como um pássaro.

- Sei... Porque permite ser tratada desse jeito? Como pode se sujeitar a isso?

- Ele é bom para mim, Cornelius.

- Ele é um humano, Cymbeline! E você sabe o que os humanos fazem: nos capturam, são cruéis, arrancam nossas asas e nos ferem, assim como fizeram com nossas irmãs e irmãos!

- Aiolos não é assim! Ele é um humano bom... ele cuida de mim… é carinhoso comigo e se preocupa comigo. Ele nunca me machucaria...

- Então porque você está presa aqui?

- Eu não estou presa. Estou aqui porque eu quis permanecer aqui... Eu o amo, Cornelius. Eu vou permanecer aqui.

_**All across the world**_

_**The villages go by like dreams**_

_**The rivers **__**and the hills, the forests and the streams**_

_**Children gaze, open mouthed**_

_**Taken by surprise**_

_**Nobody down below believes their eyes**_

_Desde criança, Aiolos conseguia ver pequenos seres vivendo entre os humanos. Não sabia direito o que eram, mas para ele, era tão natural a existência destes seres quanto a existência dos humanos. Sua convivência com estes pequeninos seres era pacífica. Nunca lhes fizera mal e jamais faria. Porém, queria provar para todos que o que via era real._

_**We're surfing in the air**_

_**W**__**e're swimming in the frozen sky**_

_**We're drifting over icy mountains floating by**_

Depois de vários meses, enfim chegou o aniversário de Emma. Aiolos fez questão de ajeitar a gaiola dourada e a pequena fada. Cymbeline estava triste, pois se separaria daí em diante de Aiolos. Ou talvez, poderia ter esperança de que se Emma se casasse com ele, ela ainda permaneceria perto do rapaz. Ela se ajeitou, se arrumou como ele havia pedido, e embora ele não pudesse compreendê-la, pois sua voz não lhe era reconhecível, ela podia entender tudo o que Aiolos falava, e os dois conversavam, a sua maneira, porém conversavam. O rapaz partiu com a gaiola e a fadinha para presentear Emma.

- Veja, Emma... eu lhe trouxe um presente! – mostrou a gaiola para ela, ainda coberta com um cetim branco.

- Desculpe, Aiolos... Eu... já vou me casar com Camus… não posso aceitar seus presentes... Sou uma mulher comprometida agora, não devo aceitar presentes de outros homens... Porém... somos amigos, não? Sempre fomos amigos...

- Quando isso foi decidido?

- Ontem à noite. Em um jantar em minha casa...

_**Suddenly swooping low**_

_**On an ocean deep**_

_**Rousing up a mighty monster from his **__**sleep**_

Aiolos voltou arrasado para casa. Deixou a gaiola sobre o parapeito da janela e ficou, desolado, observando pela janela. A fadinha o olhou penalizada, embora sentia-se um tanto feliz por dentro, por saber que seu amado Aiolos não se casaria com a mulher que o desprezara.

- Vá... agora você está livre... Emma vai se casar com outro homem... não tenho porque manter você aqui... não posso lhe dar como presente para ela...

A fadinha não se moveu. Ficou olhando em seus olhos, decidida a não deixar a gaiola. Aiolos então fechou a portinha da gaiola e foi dormir. Apesar de ter tido um dia um pouco cheio, e estar cansado, ele não conseguia dormir. Sua tristeza era tanta, e as palavras de Emma não lhe saíam da cabeça, se repetindo sucessivamente. Levantou-se e saiu sozinho, apenas segurando uma lamparina.

Horas e horas se passaram e nada de Aiolos aparecer. Cymbeline estava impaciente e preocupada. Batia o pezinho insistentemente na base da gaiola, nervosa. Por fim, olhando a lua no alto do céu, decidiu sair atrás de Aiolos. Sem precisar abrir a portinha da gaiola, passou entre as grades douradas e saiu voando, espalhando seu brilho na brisa da meia-noite.

_**We're walking in the air**_

_**We're dancing in the midnight sky**_

_**And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly**_

Encontrou Aiolos sentado em uma pedra a beira do rio, chorando. Voou ao seu redor, e pousou sobre a palma de sua mão, quando ele lhe estendeu a mão. Olhou piedosa do seu sofrimento.

- Se podia ter escapado por entre as grades, porque não fez isso antes? – reclamou, amargo.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e se segurou em seu polegar, quase abraçando-o.

- Você não precisava ter ficado aqui... você podia ter ido embora...

Ela balançou negativamente mais uma vez e voou para perto de seu rosto, tocando-o delicadamente com as minúsculas mãozinhas. Tentou se comunicar com ele, mas ele não a compreendia. Por fim, decidiu usar o meio de comunicação que sabia que os humanos entenderiam.

Ela se aproximou de seus lábios, flutuando ainda no ar, e mesmo sendo tão incrivelmente menor do que ele, depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Para ele, foi como uma leve cócegas em sua boca, mas compreendeu o que significava e ficou espantado.

Um brilho mais intenso emanou do pequenino corpo, e Cymbeline voou se afastando um pouco dele, enquanto o brilho em seu corpo se tornava mais intenso.

Um poder maior do que o dela e maior do que qualquer um dos dois conhecia agiu sobre eles.

Conforme o brilho intenso emanava, o corpo de Cymbeline foi mudando... na realidade, seu corpo foi aumentando de tamanho... até ela ficar do mesmo tamanho... de uma humana. Apenas pouco mais baixa do que Aiolos.

Assim que a transformação de seu corpo terminou, ela pousou os pés descalços na grama, com um leve tecido branco, quase translúcido, cobrindo-lhe o corpo como um vestido suave e fluido. Seus cabelos loiros esvoaçaram com a brisa e ela abriu os olhos azuis.

- Aiolos...

- Você... se tornou... humana... – disse ele, reparando que não haviam mais asas, brilho ou qualquer característica que tornasse sua aparência não natural. E reparando também que agora podia entender o que ela lhe dizia, embora sua voz ainda permanecesse tão cristalina. Se deu conta de que até então, não sabia seu nome. – Você... como se chama?

- Eu me chamo Cymbeline... – ela disse sorrindo. – E eu sempre permaneci ao seu lado, Aiolos, porque te amo. Eu não quis fugir ou escapar da gaiola, por isso. Eu não poderia escapar e deixar, por vontade própria, aquele que eu amo...

- Cymbeline...? – Aiolos se levantou da pedra, com a mão estendida para tocar o rosto da fada, que agora se tornara humana, devido a seu amor por ele, tão encantado, quanto emocionado.

Todo esse tempo, ela permaneceu a seu lado por amor a ele... mesmo sabendo que ele pretendia dar-lhe como presente a outra mulher... e durante esse tempo, ele sempre cuidou dela, a tratou com tanto carinho... e na verdade, no fundo, quando ele ia partir com ela para presentear Emma, seu peitou doeu. E quando Emma recusou seu presente, de certo modo, se sentiu contente, pois não iria se separar de Cymbeline. Talvez sua afeição a pequena fadinha se tornara amor... pois algo dentro de si o fazia sentir-se tão diferente... tão... revigorado... e completamente... feliz.

As pontas de seus dedos tocaram levemente a face de Cymbeline. Ela sorriu, feliz. Aiolos se aproximou mais dela, deixando que ela sentisse sua respiração na face dela e sentindo a leve respiração dela sobre a sua.

Aiolos tocou seus lábios com os seus, passando a mão em sua nuca...

Um beijo suave, carinhoso, e completamente...

Apaixonado.

XxxxxxxxX

Ok, ok... eu nunca explorei muito esse tema, então não sei se ficou bom...

Eu li ontem um dos livros das Crônicas de Spiderwick na aula (é, eu sei, mau exemplo, Julia), e acho que isso me influenciou também na fic... ficou ligeiramente tristinha também...

Bom, to postando um pouquinho tarde, eu sei... mas como eu disse, passei a tarde pesquisando uma música que se adequasse a fic, mas não consegui achar nada que me soasse bom o suficiente... essa música eu até gostei, mas ainda não consigo considerar boa o bastante! Aliás, chama-se Last Summer of The Rose (Walking In The Air), e aparentemente, quem canta é o grupo Celtic Women (talvez parte da culpa da fic ter ficado um tiquinho tristinha foi da música).

Ah, e a idéia do Aiolos dar a fada como presente de aniversário para a Emma, eu tirei de Stardust – O Mistério da Estrela. No filme, a personagem Tristan decide dar uma Estrela que caiu na Terra (na forma humana) para a moça com quem quer se casar... eu só substitui por uma fada... hehehehe... acho que é isso que precisava falar...

Enfim… eu espero que você tenha gostado, Sheila…

Beijos e Parabéns!


End file.
